The present disclosure herein relates to optical devices, and more particularly, to curved structures, arrays including the same, and optical devices including the curved structures and arrays.
An optical device may include an optoelectronic device, in which electromagnetic radiation is generated by electricity or electricity is generated by electromagnetic radiation. The optical device may include optically functional films such as a light refraction film, a light scattering film, an anti-glare film, and a haze film. Examples of the optical device may include an organic light-emitting diode, a solar cell, and a photo-detector.
An organic light-emitting device is a self-emissive device that emits light by electrically exciting an organic light-emitting material. The organic light-emitting device includes a substrate, a cathode, an anode, and an organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting layer may be disposed between the cathode and the anode. When a voltage is applied to the organic light-emitting device, electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are combined in the organic light-emitting layer to form molecular excitons. The molecular excitons emit light by releasing energy when returning to a ground state.
The solar cell is a device that generates electricity from external light. Due to a photoelectric effect, incident light produces electrons and holes in a light-absorbing layer. The electrons and holes move to electrodes (anode and cathode) to produce electricity. Light passing through the light-absorbing layer may be reabsorbed in the light-absorbing layer by being scattered/reflected by a light scattering film. The photo-detector is a device that converts external light to an electrical signal. The photo-detector is a device that detects and converts intensity of an incident light signal to an electrical signal.
The light refraction film may introduce more light into a desired position by refracting light having a specific wavelength.
The light scattering film may scatter transmitted light.
The anti-glare film may suppress glare by controlling reflection and refraction of light having a specific wavelength.
Since the haze film may scatter light having a specific wavelength, transmittance of the haze film for the light having a specific wavelength may be reduced.